


Little Lena

by Vaeronika



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Baby Gay Lena Luthor, Comfort, Cute, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kidnapping, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Protective Kara Danvers, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Shrinking, SuperCorp, baby lena, scared lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeronika/pseuds/Vaeronika
Summary: Lena has been kidnapped and Supergirl manages to save her. But what would happen if Lena were different? What would happen if the CEO returned in an eight-year-old girl?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: English is not my first language, so there could be mistakes! If you find anyone, let me know so I can correct them. Enjoy!

It's a night like any other when Supergirl finally spots the van.

"There's only one van Alex, the area is clear," Kara communicated quickly, impatient to go down and stop the vehicle. The redhead sighed and nodded to herself. “It’s all in your hands Supergirl, go get them," she says with a small smile, the blonde shoots at inhuman speed and lands right in front of the van. The driver hit the breaks immediately. Kara stretched her hands forward, which stopped the car altogether and dented the front. The driver emerged from the window with a gun. The superheroine rolled her eyes and she pulled the door away, leaving the man uncovered. He fainted after she punched him, he hit the car, before falling on the ground.

In the meantime at least four other people got off the back of the van, armed to the teeth. Kara analyzed the weapons they were holding and gave a little sarcastic laugh. "Have you not figured out I'm bulletproof yet?" she asked rhetorically she held her position and waited for them to finish a round of bullets before giving a small blow of her freeze breath and, catching their moment of distraction, darted forward to fight them. Their movements were slow and clumsy, due to their heavy protective armour. So, it was easy for Kara to knock them all out on the asphalt.

Kara took a deep breath before approaching the back of the van and looking inside. Her heart skipped a beat when she met green and scared eyes. She would have recognized that pair of eyes anywhere, but she had never seen them like this.

"Make a move, and I'll shoot her," grumbled a stoic man who had remained hidden in the van. He held Lena in one hand, and a gun pointed towards her head in the other. Kara froze immediately, it took her a while to take in the situation. Lena had… changed, she had become an eight-year-old girl, who was now looking at her in fright and trying to hold back her tears. She had a gag in her mouth and her hands tied behind her back, but she began to move to free herself.

"You too, stay still or I'll shoot you. They didn't pay me to go to jail," he growled, pulling her loose and dishevelled hair, causing the girl to cry out in pain. Kara automatically stepped forward, worried, but the man looked at her and shot her a threatening glare.

"The girl and I are leaving, and you won't try to stop us, or I won't think twice about putting a bullet in her head," he said and the superheroine clenched her fists angrily.

"Your plan won't work," she said through clenched teeth and the man frowned. "You will leave only in handcuffs," the man gave a mocking smile, before screaming in pain when Supergirl burned his hand with her laser vision. She entered the van and took him by the collar, now that he was disarmed. The man immediately changed his attitude and began to tremble.

"Who paid you?" She asked and the man stammered for a moment before answering.

"I-I don't know, it was an anonymous communication!” Kara pushed him against the bottom of the van, hard enough to dent it.

"I will know if you lie, talk," she commanded, and the man swallowed hard before trying to answer.

"Okay okay ... She was a woman, she contacted us with the name of a company, CADMUS I think it was called, she sent us money from an account in Switzerland ... I don't know anything else, I swear!" He quickly responded and squeezed his eyes shut expecting the worst. Kara simply knocked him out and left him on the ground.

When her eyes found the figure huddled in the opposite corner of the vehicle, her face softened immediately. Lena looked at her with wide eyes she was still scared, but she didn't dare move.

"Lena, it's all right," Supergirl whispered the girl wondered how the stranger knew her name. Kara approached slowly and knelt a few steps from the child.

"Do you remember me?" She asked hopefully. Lena took awhile to get up the courage to shake her head slightly. Kara sighed quietly and bit her lip before clearing her throat.

"All you need to know is that I'm a superhero, I help people and save them from situations like this" she began to explain. Lena found herself familiar with that tone, those eyes, but above all, she found herself familiar with the symbol that the woman in front of her wore on her chest.

"I'm here to save you, will you let me?" She asked. Lena nodded quickly, finding no hint of lies in the tone of the superheroine. Kara nodded and smiled. She untied the gag, revealing a split lip and a small cut on the girl's cheek.

"Now I need you to stay still," Kara said and Lena obeyed silently as she took deep breaths. Kara used her laser sight to cut the ropes and free the girl's wrists. Lena massaged them automatically, grimacing at the pain she felt.

"Now let's get out of here, the police will take care of these idiots" Kara extended her hand, which Lena hesitantly accepted and followed the blond woman out of the van. When Lena saw a DEO vehicle approaching, she squeezed Kara's hand and hid behind her, grabbing her cape with her free hand. Alex got out of the dark vehicle and walked to Kara and stared for a moment, noticing Lena. It was strange to see the CEO of L-Corp as a child. But hell, she had seen stranger things.

"Great rescue," She said as she analyzed her sister try to find any wounds. To her relief Kara was uninjured, those men had no idea that the Kryptonian would stop them.

"There weren’t many of them, even though I had problems with that last one," She admitted. The redhead raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips.

"We'll talk later," She said before turning her eyes to the scared child.

"She doesn't remember anything, or at least not about us," Kara said and the woman opened her mouth in shock before leaning towards Lena. The girl automatically hid, even more, cursing herself mentally for her lack of courage, but she was quite scared.

"Do you remember me?" Alex asked, pointing to herself with her forefinger, and Lena shook her head quickly in silence. Alex sighed. "Well with some tests we should be able to understand more about what happened"

At these words, Kara looked at her before glancing at Lena, who seemed more and more confused and worried. "What if we don't bring her to the DEO tonight?" She proposed, receiving a questioning look from her sister. The blonde lowered her voice slightly before continuing to speak.

"She's terrified Alex, she's a kid who was kidnapped and had a gun to her head. The DEO isn't the most welcoming and reassuring place," Kara explained. The redhead seemed to think, before nodding and sighing.

"All right, where will you take her? Her house is too dangerous, we don't know who is behind this kidnapping. She could still be at risk," 

Kara smiled a little and answered.

"She could stay with me, at least until she recovers and feels ready to answer a few questions and take the tests," Kara said and Alex didn't find any reason to debate.

"Fine, but if anything happens, you have to call me," She said, pointing a threatening finger at her. Kara smiled even more and nodded.

"Aye Aye Captain!" She said, bringing a hand to her face and saluting. Alex rolled her eyes and turned to the other officers who were loading the handcuffed criminals into DEO vehicles.

"We'll talk tomorrow, call me if you need," She added softly, before leaving her sister and helping her colleagues.

Kara turned to Lena and caught her attention, moving them away from the crowd for a moment and crouched in front of her. "I know you would like to go back to your house right now, any child would, so it's totally understandable if you're reluctant to follow me and come to my house, but it's the only safe place where those men cannot find you and do you more harm" Kara rambled, moving her head and a gesturing with her hand. Lena looked down and opened her mouth to speak for the first time.

"I... I don't want to go back to my house," She admitted in a small voice and Kara's eyes widened.

"Why?" She asked, without thinking, realizing only after she ends up stressing Lena even more. Lena hesitated before speaking.

"My family is not ... my mother, she kidnapped me," She admitted and Kara held her breath. Lena knew it was her, she had recognized her voice while those men injected her with a serum. The girl didn't remember much of what had happened before and she felt bloody lost. What Lena didn't expect from the superheroine was an affectionate hug.

"It will be all right now. I'm here and as you've noticed, no criminal can touch you under my protection" Kara smiled slightly starting to stroke the girl's hair. Lena felt a strange warmth spread in her chest. The feeling that she had was like an alarm ringing in her head. No one had ever held her like this, no one had ever spoken words of comfort. Why then did the woman in front of her seem to be used to doing it? Why was it so normal?

Lena found herself moving even closer by instinct and hid and hiding her face in the crook of the blonde's neck. She felt her eyes welling with tears, but she couldn't cry in front of a stranger. "Is it okay if I fly us there? We're in the middle of nowhere and we'd take too long walking," Kara asked then, moving away for a moment to look at the girl. Lena felt her heart beating quickly at the idea of flying, getting up off the ground and risking falling. Kara noticed and stopped stroking her hair, though she left her hand on Lena's head.

"I'll keep you safe, you don’t have to worry about falling, I'm safer than an aeroplane" She tried to make Lena laugh and she relaxed slightly before nodding. Kara picked her up, surprising the little girl who jumped and instinctively wrapped her arms around the superheroine's neck Kara placed an arm behind her back and one under her knees. Kara turned to look at her one last time and gave her a reassuring smile.

"If you get dizzy close your eyes," She said before starting to rise slowly from the floor.

Lena looked around for a moment before following the blonde's advice and hiding her face. As Kara began to fly faster, she clutched the superheroine cape that moved rhythmically in the wind.

"We’re here," Kara whispered. Lena hadn't even noticed that they had stopped. She raised her head and looked around at a dark apartment. Lena still didn't trust herself to walk, and so Kara walked through the apartment until she reached the light switch. While the blonde walked them over to the sofa, Lena looked around. She found that the place was very welcoming, but above all familiar. Yet she was sure she had never been in a superhero's house. Not remembering particular things was excruciating, her memory was a confused

Kara crouched down so that the little girl could sit on the couch. Reluctantly Lena let go of her and adjusted herself on the couch. "I'll go get something for these cuts," Kara informed her and Lena nodded. Kara got up and walked to the bathroom. Lena immediately felt uncomfortable and began to play with her fingers, keeping her gaze down timidly.

"I'm not a doctor, but I know how to clean a wound," the blonde said as she looked at the disinfectant label to make sure she had the right product. The blonde sat next to the girl and 

 

"Hey, you don't have to worry," she began softening her tone and managed to take her hand. "Everything will be okay, you have my word," she added when Lena raised her head to look at her. At that moment the girl opened her lips in surprise. No one had ever treated her like this, especially a stranger. She felt immediately able to open up with this woman, to be able to confide her darker secrets. She sat still as Kara disinfected the cuts and placed a bandage on her cheek.

"Do you want to eat something?" Kara asked, standing in front of her, looking at her carefully. Lena automatically put her hand to her stomach. She was hungry, or rather she was starving.

"Yes, thank you," she whispered nodding and Kara smiled before getting up.

"While you take a warm bath, I'll make dinner," she offered, extending her hand. Lena was lost again looking at the hand that the blonde didn't hesitate to give her. Was that simply the woman's way of doing things? She was a superheroine, after all, it had to be normal for her to help people like this. But the girl liked to think it was somehow special, and she didn’t ask too many questions before taking her hand.

After having been given everything she needed, Lena found herself alone in the bathroom. The tub was full of warm water and a soft humming came from the kitchen, where Kara was preparing something to eat. Lena undressed and immersed herself completely in the water, holding her breath and closing her eyes. She had to think, reflect. Why couldn't she remember anything? Why did that superheroine seem to know her? Where was Lex? And her father? Had Lillian been arrested, or was she still after Lena? She could still be in danger for all she knew, her mother wasn't the type to give up so easily.

But above all, could she trust Supergirl?

Suddenly she emerged from the water and breathed, her eyes wide. Supergirl, she remembered that name, she remembered the superhero’s name. It means that Lena knew her before losing her memory, maybe that was why she was protecting her so well. Lena relaxed until she saw her wrinkled fingers and had to dry off. Kara had no clothes her size, so she'd just given her an old sweatshirt and sports shorts, with pretty long, funny socks, and two rabbit-shaped slippers. Lena had been surprised by the colourful clothing the superheroine had, but she certainly couldn't complain.

Hesitantly she took a deep breath and left the bathroom, returning to the kitchen. Kara knew very well that she was coming she had already set the table in the middle of the room and had prepared enough food to feed an army. Lena saw her placing the last trays on the table. It was funny to see a superhero being so normal, so domestic. Kara turned and smiled at her so contagious that Lena couldn't help but smile back.

"I hope you're very hungry," Kara said as she motioned for her to approach and sit at the head of the table. The girl came over and her eyes widened in surprise at the array of food in front of her.

"I'll never eat so much," she admitted instinctively, before biting her lip and looking down. Lena was about to apologize, knowing she might have said something offensive, but Kara's light laugh surprised her too much to make an excuse.

"Shush, superheroes burn a lot of calories," she winked before sitting down and starting to eat. Lena ate a bit of everything, she immediately felt full but tried to eat a little more to not offend the blonde who must have worked hard on the feast.

Lena started fiddling with her food, resting her cheek in one hand, and her eyes began to close. Kara noticed the child's weariness and cleaned her mouth before drawing her attention. "Lena ..." The girl almost fell from the chair when she jumped up and raised her head.

"I-I, sorry," she stammered immediately, realizing she had fallen asleep in the middle of the meal.

"Hey, don't apologize, you must be very tired." Kara noticed how the girl tried to stay awake, rubbing her eyes.

"A little," Lena admitted in a low voice, even though she was lying. The blonde knew Lena was lying, she was able to figure it out even when she had been an adult.

"Then come, it's very late" the gesture was natural, they took each other by the hand and Lena almost dragged her feet on the ground. Lena sat on the bed a little embarrassed as she looked at the blonde. "Now I'll dress in something more comfortable and I'll be on the sofa if you need anything," she said smiling and Lena frowned.

"You ... you shouldn’t sleep on the couch," She began hesitantly looking displeased at the blonde. "I don't want to be a nuisance," she admitted in a small voice and Kara shook her head. Lena had always been like that, and sometimes she hated how she would put the needs of others before herself. As if she didn't consider herself worthy of the affection of others.

"You're my guest, don't worry about me, okay? You're not a nuisance, don't even think about it," Kara said as she put her hands on the girl's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "We should both sleep now," she said and Lena nodded still unconvinced. Kara left her a kiss on the forehead, wanting nothing more than to make Lena feel safe. "Goodnight," she whispered, while Lena barely managed to stammer a "night", petrified by the purely affectionate gesture that left her a pleasant feeling in her chest.

Kara quickly retrieved a change of clothes and closed the door with a last glance at the girl. Lena lay down under the covers and found herself immediately lulled by the perfume they were filled with. She turned on her side, looking out over the large window. She could see the roof of the nearby building and then the stars. She listened for a moment to the sounds of the apartment, heard the sound of the shower, some doors close, then the silence. Lena realized that the superheroine had gone to sleep, and it was best to follow her example.

She finally closed his eyes, but some noise made her jump. She raised her head and looked at the darkroom. She couldn't quite make out her unfamiliar surroundings, and for a moment she thought she saw a figure in a corner of the room. Lena quickly sat up, trying to turn on the bedside lamp. When she realized that the phantom figure was a pile of clothes on a chair, she breathed a sigh of relief. However, Lena continued to struggle to fall asleep and finally decided to go to the living room in small steps. She approached the sofa and realized that the blonde wasn't sleeping, but was simply sitting on the couch with a laptop on her legs while typing quickly on the keyboard. Lena cleared her throat, but Kara didn't seem to hear it.

"Supergirl?" The blonde woke up from her thoughts and jumped. She was so busy with what she was writing that she hadn't even heard the little girl leave the room.

"Call me Kara," she smiled again and Lena felt a strange sensation again. She knew that name very well. "Something wrong?" the blonde asked a little worried, while Lena came closer, looking surprised at the superheroine in civilian clothes with her hair tied in a messy bun. Lena fiddled with the sleeves of the sweatshirt longer than necessary and looked down.

"I know that we are in a safe place and that ... they shouldn't be here, and I know you are a very strong superhero and you could easily protect me ... or at least I don't know what those people are capable of... I mean! I didn't want to insinuate that you wouldn't be able to beat them, because you've done it before and what I'm trying to say- " Kara was enchanted to hear Lena rambling for the first time, that was more a Kara thing!

"Lena, breathe" the blonde was amused to repeat what Lena told her every time she started a long monologue without realizing it. The girl stopped and took a deep breath.

"Are you afraid of those men finding you?" Kara asked, trying to understand what Lena had been trying to say. Lena blushed slightly, lowering her head and nodding once. "You don't need to be afraid, they would never find you here, I assure you," she said, and the girl nodded again hesitantly. The blonde thought about it and motioned for her to sit next to her.

"It's not just this, right?" she asked and Lena's eyes widened in surprise. How did Kara understand everything she thought?

The girl sat next to the superheroine and bit her lip. "My memories ... are confused," she began, and Kara simply listened. "I just remember that they kept me tied to a hospital bed with straps and that ... some men were injecting something in my arm" reflexively she touched her elbow, where the men had injected her arm as she spoke.

"I remember my mother's voice, but I don't remember how I got there, I don't remember what my mother wanted from me," she admitted and Kara went to her, wrapping her shoulders with one arm and letting her continue.

"The last thing I remember is that I went to the piano lesson ... Lex should know where I am? He'll be worried about me, I know it's late but maybe he's looking for me, did you warn him?" When the child said that name, Kara was immobilized for one moment as she thought about what to say.

"The situation is very complicated," she began and Lena frowned, moving away slightly.

"You have to inform him that I'm fine, he's the only one who cares at all about me," she said and Kara bit her lower lip.

"Lena, there's something you should know, I wanted to tell you tomorrow when you were feeling better, but if I don't tell you now you might think the wrong thing" the girl was increasingly confused but decided to remain silent and listen.

Kara explained that her mother had kidnapped her and somehow made her younger. She even showed her a picture of them together, and Lena gasped, noticing how the woman in the picture looked like her. "This ... it's unbelievable," she whispered, and Kara shook her head.

"Unbelievable but true ... But I assure you that everything will be back as before, Alex will find a solution to get you back to normal," she assured her and Lena nodded uncertainly as she absorbed the news.

"So we were ... friends?" Lena asked in confusion thinking about the photo, and Kara nodded smiling.

"We meet for lunch or game nights with the others," she said with a lump in her throat because she hoped they were more than just friends. But Kara couldn't reveal her true feelings, she didn't want to be refused and ruin their relationship. For now, friendship was enough, and it would have to be enough until Lena returned to her adult state.

"And how did we get to know each other, and where did I study? Did they admit me to Harvard?" Lena was immediately curious to know how she had lived up to that moment, and Kara chuckled slightly before starting to answer her questions. At one point Lena leaned into the blonde's side and continued to listen to her, but it was difficult to do it for too long. Finally, relaxed by Kara's gentle and mindless pats, Lena closed her eyes and fell asleep as the blonde told her about one of their many encounters. Kara eventually realized that Lena was snoring slightly and smiled. She stayed still for a while, continuing to pat her, enjoying the moment. Kara then decided to close the laptop, she couldn't sleep, not when Lena was in danger until she comes back normal she won't be able to have a whole night of sleep.

She took the child gently and slowly before getting up and heading for the bedroom. Lena was still half-awake and herself being moved. She instinctively squeezed the woman closer, hiding her face in the crook of her neck. Kara lowered herself so she could let the little girl go and let her stretch out. She covered her with the sheets and turned to leave, but before she could get away, Lena grabbed her sleeve and looked at her with a pleading face. "Can you stay with me?" she asked, and Kara was speechless for a moment before stammering a "Sure" and spread out on the other side. Lena stayed close enough, and automatically Kara hugged her and stroked her hair, finally letting her fall asleep. And strangely, Kara felt much more relieved to have Lena in her arms, safe. A heavyweight on her shoulders slipped away and she could fall asleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this story. I will try to update every week with a new chapter, but I don't promise anything. I hope you enjoy it and let me know if you find some mistakes (English is not my first language, so if you have some advice be free to let me know anything)

The first thing Lena noticed when she awoke was a soft, rhythmic sound that, though muffled, echoed close to her right ear. The continuous sound was relaxing and for a moment the brunette remained with her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth and the softness that surrounded her. But when she felt her body begin to hurt and her head began to throb, she forced herself to open her eyes.

For a moment Lena remained blinded by the light of the sun. She realized that she was firmly held by the muscular arms of the blonde-haired superheroine, who still slept soundly. Lena felt very embarrassed by that situation, but soon she had to worry more about the pain she felt in her stomach and the knot in her throat, which was slowly coming back and causing her great nausea.

Quickly she slipped out of the grip of the woman who was lying next to her and got out of bed running into the bathroom, just in time to throw up everything she had eaten the night before. Kara woke up hearing the girl cough and she widened her worried eyes, rushing to her rescue.

She entered the bathroom looking at Lena kneeling by the toilet as she tried to catch her breath. Kara pressed her lips together and went over to sit beside her, pulled her hair back gently and stroked her back as she watched Lena throw up everything in her stomach, mixed with a strange, bluish substance.

The brunette stood still with a quick breath, while Kara continued to caress her back. "Lena, take deep breaths. Breathe with me, okay?" so the blonde began to breathe slowly. Lena looked at her and nodded quickly before trying to imitate her. She had tears in her eyes and she felt weak. Eventually, she managed to calm down, although the pain in her head and muscles, in general, hadn't passed.

"Very well" Kara smiled at her reassuringly and Lena looked down, still motionless on the bathroom floor.

"I-I'm sorry" she almost sobbed when she managed to speak and the blonde immediately shook her head and moved close enough to hug her and hold her close to her.

"It's all right, don't be sorry" Kara continued to hold her, sitting on the ground and swinging the sobbing little girl who didn't have the strength nor the will to move away and continue to apologize. To apologize for being so much a burden, to be so weak. But her mother had broken her, mentally and physically. She could hardly still stand up.

They stayed like that for a while, a few tears escaped Lena while Kara continued to reassure her and to swing her lightly. After making sure that the brunette was quieter, the Kryptonian moved away and met the green shiny eyes.

"I have an extra toothbrush, and while you brush your teeth, I make a phone call, okay?" she asked and Lena silently thanked her a thousand times, nodding as she stood up. Kara stood up and handed her the toothbrush, leaving one last caress on her head, adjusting her hair before leaving the bathroom quickly. Lena had to tiptoe to get to the sink, but at last, she managed to scrub well and remove the bad smell from her mouth.

"-No Alex ... I trust only you, okay? If you came here it would be much simpler ... I told you that the DEO is out of the question, you know how the Colonel is acting... no, I haven't told her yet ... yes... no... I love you too " Kara ended the call with a sigh and ran a hand on her face slowly. Lena didn't want to overhear, but it was almost an involuntary gesture. She was worried and wanted to know what was going on. The blonde looked lost for a moment in her thoughts, before turning around and noticing Lena looking at her from the kitchen door.

"Hey" immediately her worried face became more serene, with a small smile on her lips. Lena stood still, waiting for Kara to speak, not even knowing what she could say at that moment.

"I talked to my sister, the girl from last night with red hair," She began to speak and Lena vaguely remembered the face of the woman who had also spoken to her last night.

"She is a doctor, so I asked her to come here as soon as possible to understand what ... well, to understand a lot of things" suddenly Kara found herself speechless. She certainly couldn't tell a little girl that a stranger would come and take them all over her body to figure out how her mother managed to shrink her.

It wasn't an early morning talk, even though it was almost lunchtime.

Lena continued to remain silent before opening her mouth. She wanted to talk, but every time she bit her tongue and remained silent, not even looking at Kara in the eyes.

"Something wrong?" the blonde tried to entice her to speak, as she approached a few steps. Lena stammered for a moment before clearing her throat and trying to rearrange her ideas.

"I still ... have lots of questions," the girl admitted, and Kara smiled at her before nodding.

"Well, apparently both you and I will have plenty of time to talk," She said and Lena frowned. At that gesture, the blonde swore she had seen the same questioning expression that Lena always had when Kara spoke nonsense about something she couldn't understand.

"Let's say I took a temporary break from work... both the superhero and reporter" She winked at her before Lena tilted her head slightly to the side.

"And why?" She asked, leaving Kara perplexed.

"To take care of you of course. I can't leave you alone, it's dangerous, and I don't want you feeling locked up or held prisoner" the blonde said quickly and Lena's eyes widened, blushing slightly before nodding. She wasn't used to all those demonstrations of pure affection.

"So, while we're drinking tea and watching a few episodes of Friends, I'll answer all your questions," She said, still smiling, and Lena felt strangely much more relieved and relaxed. Lena asked for more information about her life, and Kara answered willingly, understanding how difficult the situation was for her. The blonde realized that Lena had her memories up to a certain point in her life. The last day she remembered was a normal school day, lunch in solitude in the giant dining room and then the piano lesson.

So they spent a few hours talking, before lunch. Lena was initially not convinced to eat again, fearing to throw up again. Kara dissuaded her with that sweet tone she always used and managed to convince her. They ate in silence, exchanging only a few words when needed.

Lena insisted on helping to wash the dishes and help Kara clean up everything. Kara knew very well that Lena would have been stubborn enough to do it anyway, so she decided to smile and let her do it. Lena cleared the table as Kara began to wash the dishes. They finished in no time, folded the tablecloth together and while Kara placed it in one of the drawers someone knocked on the door.

Lena acted instinctively and quickly turned to the door. She panicked for a moment and looked at the blonde trying to figure out what was going on. Kara lowered her glasses slightly and narrowed her eyes to see who was beyond the door. She relaxed when she saw that it was Alex and she met the blackened eyes of the brunette. Kara gave her a smile and got down to fix a lock of her hair. Lena automatically calmed herself at that gesture of affection, though she couldn't control the blush that coloured her cheeks.

"It's my sister, she's here to examine you." Lena felt her heart lose a beat at the word "examine". She didn't want to see a doctor for the rest of her life, since her attacker was dressed in the typical white coat, wore plastic gloves and a mask in front of their mouth. But she certainly couldn't refuse, she would have been ungrateful. So she forced herself to nod, as Kara moved away and opened the front door.

Alex wore simple clothes and a black bag on her shoulder. "I hope for you that this isn't a corpse," Kara said frowning as she looked at the bag. Alex rolled her eyes as she entered quickly and shook her head.

"These are all things I need, you told me that I couldn't take her to the hospital or to the DEO because 'you're the only one I trust'," the redhead explained, making the quotation marks with her fingers repeating the phrase that the blonde said on the phone that morning. Kara sighed and nodded, she only hoped they were all not too traumatic for a child. Lena remained hidden behind a chair, feeling a little safer. When Alex met her gaze, she gave her a smile and all the worry of the child vanished in an instant. It had to be a family gift.

"Hey, yesterday we didn't have the chance to introduce ourselves," she said, approaching and reaching out to the girl. Lena pulled away from the chair and politely squeezed the woman's hand.

"Lena Luthor," she said in an atonic tone, as she used to do. Alex was a little surprised, but then she remembered what kind of family she had grown up with and everything went back to normal.

"Agent Alexandra Danvers, but you can call me Alex," She introduced herself, still holding a small smirk on her lips.

"I'm here to visit you, I heard you threw up this morning, how are you feeling now?" the question caught her off guard. How did she feel? It wasn't a question that someone often asked her. Then the brunette remembered that Alex was a doctor, so she was asking from a physical point of view.

"Better ... I think," Lena answered, lowering her gaze as she tortured her fingers. Alex looked at her with suspicion, she wasn't telling her everything, Kara behaved in a similar way when she was hiding some wound.

"Then we'll do the tests to make sure everything is all right," she said and turned to Kara, approaching to talk to her.

"Where do you want me to do it all? On the couch?" she asked a little confusedly and the blonde shrugged her shoulders before nodding. She was about to add more when screams made her jump and sigh.

"I have to go, you stay with her. Don't scare her." Alex didn't even have time to make a sarcastic joke, that Kara had disappeared in a flash in her room. Kara changed and reached Lena in a moment. The girl was almost frightened by all that speed, but she calmed down when the superheroine knelt in front of her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"The city needs me, I'll be back as soon as possible. In the meantime, you'll stay with Alex, she looks like an old witch but she's a nice person" she tried to make the girl laugh a little while whispering the last part, and Lena actually found herself smile amused.

"I heard you!" Alex blurted, who was preparing some things taken from the bag. Kara chuckled and kissed the girl's forehead.

"I'll be back soon," she said before getting up and flying away.

Lena stood still, looking at the window she had come out of, her cheeks a little red and her heart beating fast. Alex looked at the whole scene, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

"It's impossible, you two have managed to reach a level of extra sweetness than usual," she mumbled and Lena looked at her, frowning with confused eyebrows. She was about to ask for explanations, but Alex turned to get some gloves from the bag.

"Let's start with simpler tests," she said and Lena approached hesitantly.

"Sit down," Alex said, patting the couch with her hand, and Lena nodded and obeyed immediately. Alex took the typical hammer and used it to check the speed in the reflexes. Everything in the norm. The redhead wrote a few things on an agenda and continued the tests.

"So, do you remember anything about the experiments that they made on you?" She asked, and Lena bit her lower lip before answering.

"They tied me to a hospital bed, there were some armed people, the room was very bright, the walls and the floor were white, and there was a man like a doctor who at intervals injected me something with a syringe," She explained, and Alex nodded, writing something else before moving on. She wore a stethoscope and slightly moved the collar of the sweatshirt to feel the girl's beating. Lena jumped slightly for the cold surface but remained motionless.

"Do you remember how you got there?" She asked and Lena shook her head quickly, looking down. She didn't like answering those questions or even those tests. They were simple, but there was an oppressive tension that made her nervous. Alex then measured the pressure on her arm, checked the temperature and also placed the stick on her tongue to check her mouth. She checked her pupils, her ears and made her clasp some objects in her hands. All this with a poor exchange of words, but Alex mainly visited adult people, she didn't know how stressful it could be for a child to do all those checks.

"Now I just have to take a blood sample and we're done," She said and at that point, Lena put her head up and her eyes widened. She saw Alex look for something in the bag. When the brunette saw the huge syringe and the disinfectant, she suddenly panicked. While the redhead was distracted to disinfect the needle, Lena got out of the sofa and ran to the bedroom. Lena quickly entered and locked herself inside turning the key. She breathed quickly backing away.

Alex stood up confused and a little worried. "Lena?" She reached the door and tried to open it. When she found it closed, she worried even more. "Lena what's up?" she asked trying to force the door by pushing it.

"Open the door," she said quickly, feeling the rapid breathing the child was doing. Alex hypothesized that she was having a panic attack, so she knocked on the door several times. "Lena please, open the door" she didn't know what to say, nor how to act.

Fortunately, Kara arrived at that moment, and when she saw the scene she frowned. "What happen?" she asked, approaching the redhead, who sighed, turning to her sister.

"She's locked up in your room, I think it's because she doesn't want me to take her blood," she said and the blonde widened her eyes.

"Did you want to take her blood?" She asked, puzzled, and Alex frowned.

"Yup..?" she answered uncertainly and Kara looked at her shocked.

"With a syringe?" She continued in the same tone and Alex nodded simply, still congealed.

"After she spent who knows how much time tied to a hospital bed continuously pierced by syringes?" and it was only at this point that Alex understood her mistake and put a hand to her face, sighing.

Kara approached the door and listened to the sounds inside, spying on the situation with an x-ray view. Lena had curled up in the corner of the room hugging her legs to her chest and hiding her face between them. She trembled slightly, her breathing and beating were quick.

The blonde hesitated before gently knocking. "Lena" she called her, and she saw the girl raise her head slightly. "I know you're scared, but I assure you it's all right," she said calmly and gently. Lena, however, remained motionless.

"Alex didn't want to terrorize you like that, in fact, she feels very guilty for what she did," Kara said and looked at her sister, before nudging her on the arm with a blow, involving her to speak.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about what I was doing," she said and Kara saw Lena standing hesitantly off the ground.

"Can you open the door?" The blonde asked and Lena tortured her fingers. She feared that the two sisters were angry at her, and was therefore fought on opening the door or not.

"I know how scaring is the past, and remembering it is never a simple thing," Kara sighed and leaned her forehead against the door.

"But dealing with it requires great courage and fortitude, and you have both" She continued and the girl took a few steps forward. "And now you have me, and Alex, and I'm sure we'll be able to solve everything." The girl thought of those words and finally opened the door. Kara came in and looked at her, Lena had tears in her eyes and tried to hold them back with her sobs.

"I-I'm sorry" the voice was trembling, but immediately Kara hugged her and held her close to her.

"It's okay, it's okay to be scared," She continued to whisper. Alex stood by the door, looking at them and crossing her arms to her chest, she tried not to roll her eyes for the stupidly cute scene.

"I didn't want to run away ... it's - it's just that I couldn't do it, I know it sounds stupid, but I was afraid" the little girl continued to mumble as she hid her face in the crock of the superheroine neck. Kara stroked her head and reassured her gently.

"It's not stupid, your emotions aren't stupid" the blonde began to rock her slightly to calm her. Eventually, Lena calmed her crying, which gradually subsided until it disappeared.

"I know you don't like the idea, but would you let Alex take your blood? I'll keep you all the time, nothing bad will happen to you." She asked, and Lena hesitated a moment before nodding, but still holding on to the woman. Kara smiled and kissed her head before getting up, continuing to hold her in her arms. Back at the couch, Kara sat down and gently took one of Lena's arms to get it close to Alex. Lena let her do everything, even though she began to tremble slightly as she held her face hidden in the chest of the blonde, who still wore the costume.

"Let's hurry up," Alex reassured her as she took the girl's hand and raised the sleeve of the oversized sweatshirt. The two women gasped, looking at the countless holes on the girl's arm. They looked at each other worriedly, before Alex sighed and cleaned her skin. Quickly she put the needle and took the blood. Lena let out a small whimper but remained motionless until the end. Alex wiped the remaining blood and placed a band-aid on the hole.

"You were very good" Kara whispered smiling, while Lena quickly withdrew her arm and began to hug the blonde in silence.

"I'll have to analyze a lot of things, I don't know how long it will take, as I have to do it secretly at DEO, but Brainy will give me a hand," Alex said as she tidied the various tools. Kara felt Lena's body continue to tremble and frowned.

"Are you cold?" she asked in a feeble tone, and Lena nodded slowly. Alex approached the two, clearing her voice.

"From what I've noticed, her body is having withdrawal symptoms," she said and Kara frowned. "From the substance that they gave her?" she asked and Alex nodded in response.

"Common symptoms of physical withdrawal include mydriasis, severe muscle, leg and joint pain, nausea and vomiting, stomach cramps, chills and goosebumps, sweating, rhinorrhea, ocular tearing, yawning, extreme restlessness and others. It seems that she has most of them so my conclusion is this, but we will know for sure soon, " she explained and Kara nodded, worrying about every symptom her sister listed.

"And what should I do now? How can I make her feel better?" she asked, looking at Lena. Alex ruffled her hair before heading for the exit.

"Keep her warm for the chills, and keep a bucket near the bed for when she vomits," She said, opening the door and turning for a moment. "I'm sure she will be fine. You are overprotective, you will manage to make her feel better" she greeted her one last time before leaving, leaving Kara alone with Lena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks, how are you doing? Here is the third chapter, I hope you enjoy it. This one is really fluff (like all the others) and I loved writing it. I remind you to inform me if you find some mistakes, English is not my first language. Thank you for your Kudos and comment <3

Kara stood for a moment thinking about what Alex had said and sighed nodding to herself.

"Hey, is it okay if we go to the bedroom? You can lie down there so you'll be more comfortable" She asked and Lena nodded slightly after a while, she didn't want to get away from Kara, but that position was beginning to be uncomfortable.

The superhero came up from the sofa and kept the girl, but Lena gritted her teeth as she felt a twinge along her body. "I-It hurts" she let out a small whimper of pain as she felt the holes in her arms burn.

Kara nibbled her bottom lip and had the girl stretch out on the bed slowly. "I'll ask Alex if I can give you a painkiller, in the meantime, I'll get changed," she informed her, noting how the girl hadn't yet let go of the superheroine cape, probably fearing that she would leave her alone.

Lena nodded and finally let the blonde walk away. Kara changed with her super-speed and adjusted her glasses as she retrieved her cell phone and exchanged a few messages with Alex.

Lena tried to relieve the pain in her arms by squeezing them lightly with her hands and lying on her side. Kara returned to the room and sat down on the mattress, placing the phone on the bedside table.

"She says that without having done the tests I can't give you anything, I'm sorry," Kara said and hesitantly approached a hand to caress her hair. Lena couldn't reply to her words, she only nodded slightly and shivered, curling upon herself.

"I'm going to get you more blankets," She warned, getting up and going out of the room. She came back with some sheets and covered the girl carefully. Lena felt weak, and yet only a few hours ago she was fine. She began to sweat even if the chills of cold seemed to only intensify. She had never felt this way, except when she was tied to that hospital bed.

"K-Kara I think I have to ... throw up," She said uncertainly because of nausea. Lena put a hand to her mouth and squinted, trying to resist. The superhero ran to take a bucket and returned in a matter of milliseconds.

Lena quickly sat up, grabbing the bucket and starting to throw up. She coughed slightly as the blonde tried to reassure her by stroking her back.

When Lena lowered the bucket resting it on the floor, she put a hand on her face, breathing quickly.

"Do you want to sleep for a little while?" Kara asked in a whisper, as she continued to caress her back. Lena nodded, but instead of laying down as before, she leaned over on the other side, resting her head on the blonde's legs.

Kara's eyes widened for a moment, before giving a small smile and continuing to caress the brunette's hair. She recovered the blankets from before and warped Lena with them.

Lena calmed down immediately at the light and soft touch of the blonde. Nausea had faded slightly, she didn't think of the pain or the shivers down her back. She focused only on the rhythmic movement of the hand that passed through her hair.

She found herself between sleep and waking and swore to live a moment in the past, one of the few memories she had of her childhood. The caresses were always those, rhythmic.

She heard the muffled sound of a melody that was humming right next to her, a melody she knew very well. In the background, she heard the crackling of the fire and the roar of some thunders.

_Lena jumped slightly because of the sound of another thunder, but immediately someone reassured her in a whisper. "Shh súile, I'm here" the little girl who was just four years old turned around, hiding her face in the abdomen of the woman that was stroking her hair._

_"mamaí, I'm afraid" Lena let out, looking up. Her frightened eyes met two of the same colour and a kind smile._

_"You don't have to be afraid. Fear is always inclined to see things worse than they are" the girl frowned, not understanding and the woman continued to caress her hair. "The storm is out there, and as long as you stay here with me, it won't be able to do anything to you," She continued, and Lena quickly shook her head and sat on the woman's legs._

_"What happens if a bolt of lightning arrives inside the house?" She asked worriedly and the woman snorted a little laugh. "Well, I've already closed all the doors and windows, so nothing can come in," She said, fixing a lock of raven hair behind her ear. Lena chewed her lower lip, looking down, not convinced by the explanation._

_"When I was your age I was afraid of the storm too," the woman added and the girl's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked incredulously and the woman nodded slightly._

_"But my mother took me this way, she stroked my hair and sang me a melody," She said and held her daughter in her arms, kissing her on the head. She began to swing the girl in her arms stroking her hair and beginning to sing. Lena immediately relaxed, forgetting what she was afraid of, the only thing that occupied her mind was the melodic sound of the voice that continued to sing until she fell asleep._

Kara noticed Lena sleeping deeply and decided to move her, laying her down on the bed, covering her with blankets and leaving the last kiss on her head before turning off the light and letting her rest.

Alex sighed loudly rolling her eyes, mentally cursing Brainy. She had been waiting for at least fifteen minutes to get in the labs safely. She had given him a very simple task, distracting the doctors so that she could enter without being suspicious and doing the research she needed.

"Agent Dox, if you don't move your ass, I'll kick you back in the future," She growled under her breath as she tried to behave as if nothing had happened. She continued to walk the same corridor, greeting with a pulled smile the people passing by, hoping not to arouse too many suspicions.

"Although I didn't like your way of expressing you so rude and rough, I inform you that the mission is complete, all the doctors are officially far from 6.8 meters," he said, and Alex immediately ran into the room, throwing a glare at Brainy.

"You are welcome," he said, raising an eyebrow, still not understanding why she behaved like that. Alex avoided talking, she didn't want to waste time unnecessarily. "Keep watch," She said simply shaking her head. The cyborg remained motionless near the entrance, throwing suspicious looks around the whole time.

"I'm ready to inform you if anyone is approaching here, which is practically impossible, there is only 0.035% chance that someone can come this way, I have studied all the schedules and I found the exact moment when nobody of the agents will pass through this corridor, plus- "

"Brainy" Alex blocked him, raising her voice slightly. The agent turned to look at her, focused on writing something on a tablet while the blood vial was placed in a special container.

"Shut up," the man nodded quickly. "I can do this very well, I am very proud to inform you that once I didn't speak for weeks during an interrogation when I was..." the killer look that Alex gave him made him shut his mouth and raise his hands innocently by hushing. The woman analyzed Lena's blood and then added all the other data. She was right, Lena was having abstinence, which explained her condition.

Kara had informed her that the temperature had risen, that she had pains in her arms, she was sweating and had constant chills. Alex continued to analyze everything and she had been trying to isolate the bluish substance from the sample of vomit she had recovered before she left.

"Director Danvers?" Alex snorted waving a hand. "Not now Brainy," she muttered, trying to make a fairly precise and complicated operation. The cyborg cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to say that my percentages were wrong," he continued, and the woman frowned and looked up.

"What do you mean?" she asked and Brainy ran to her quickly after turning around. "Colonel Haley is coming here," he said, and the woman's eyes widened and she looked at the door. "You have to distract her while I finish this analysis," she said quickly as she wrote as fast as possible.

"How should I...?" he asked but the woman gave him a push and he ran right in front of the colonel.

"Agent Dox," the woman said confused, and the cyborg stammered for a moment before resuming a straight posture and keeping his hands on the door to cover her vision of the labs as much as possible.

"Yes, it's my name, or rather my code name, my name-code, code-name," he said quickly and the woman continued to look at him confused, raising an eyebrow at his words.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told to work with Director Danvers to track down CADMUS," She said and Brainy cleared his throat thinking of a credible lie.

"I and Director Danvers are here to... analyze something," he said, and the Colonel tried to look inside, but Bainy took a step forward, attracting her attention again.

"Colonel, I wanted to talk privately about a very important issue." He said and the woman shook her head slightly.

"First I have to talk to Director Danvers, she hasn't reported yet the other night mission" she tried to overtake him, but still the cyborg stood in front of her.

"I'm talking about something that could lead to the end of this world, you know well that I come from the future, and I can't reveal too much detail, but you could avoid it," he said and Colonel Haley immediately changed her mind nodding.

"Let's talk in my office," She said and both disappeared. Alex finished the analysis, kept everything on one tablet cleaning up the station without leaving any traces.

"I have to talk to Kara," She murmured to herself before the alarm sounded deafening and she had to rush to the central location. Alien attacks and something told Alex that Supergirl wouldn't show up. She would have been too busy worrying about Lena.

Kara watched over the brunette's sleep for hours as she carried on with her work and wrote an article she had to present to Snapper if she didn't want to be fired. She sighed rubbing her tired eyes and continued to type on the keyboard quickly, trying to write meaningful sentences.

When her super hearing captured the sound of some police shots and sirens she got up and reached the window to figure out where the alien attack was going. It wasn't far from there, she could deduce it from the smoke that rose up towards the sky. Immediately her phone vibrated. Kara answered as soon as she noticed her sister's name on the screen.

"We need Supergirl," the woman gasped as she ran for cover, Kara swore she'd heard some background explosions.

"Alex I can't ... Lena-" another explosion and the redhead sighed. "I know you're worried, but if you don't get in here quickly, they'll make a building collapse by killing hundreds of innocent people." Kara remained dumbfounded as she watched the fire and the black smoke intensify more and more.

She knew she had to go there or too many people would die, maybe she could stop them before Lena woke up. Kara approached hesitantly her bedroom. She peered inside looking at the girl sleeping.

"I'm coming," She murmured with a sigh and finally closed the call, changing at the speed of light and leaving the house.

When the superhero reached the place where the attack was taking place, she looked around for her sister. She didn't even have time to understand the situation that she was hit hard by a car. Kara cried out in pain and puffs, getting up from the ground. She stared at the alien who had struck her, it was at least three meters tall, green, and with an abominable muscle mass.

"You shouldn't do that," the blonde growled, and in response, the alien chased a roar so inhuman and loud to make the blood freeze. The superhero took an electric pole fallen to the ground in her hands and used it to repeatedly hit the alien.

This took a few shots before locking the pole and launching it towards a building with the blonde. Kara jumped away and tried to attack the alien with the laser sight.

But unfortunately, the skin of the green alien seemed to be fireproof. Alex reached her sister and tried to shoot him to impair him, but the bullets fell on the ground, clinking. It was also bulletproof.

"Alex!" Kara screamed as soon as she saw the alien running towards the human who was reloading the gun quickly. Supergirl snapped toward her and quickly moved her around with her arms, causing the alien to stop, concentrating on destroying some cars that were there.

Alex took a breath and looked at her sister, sighing. "Thank you," she said and Supergirl nodded before looking at the alien. "Do you know what it is?" Alex asked and the blonde shook her head.

"Never seen aliens alike, I hoped the DEO knew" the redhead helped some people to move away and directed them to some agents ready to protect them. "Unfortunately no, not even Brainy knows what it is," She said sighing and Kara nodded.

"We have to find a way to stop it," Kara said and looked around. "Maybe chaining him?" She then proposed noting the chains that connected some low pillars that were near the sidewalk.

"Those chains are too thin, it would break them immediately," she said and pressed the headset to talk to Brainy. "Agent Dox, I want the thickest chains you find immediately," She said as she tried to get the alien's attention by shooting him.

"Yes, sir," said the android. Meanwhile, Supergirl rescued many people who were inside the neighbouring buildings. Another explosion that made the earth tremble.

"I can't believe it ..." the blonde murmured, widening her eyes. That alien could spew bombs out of his mouth. "Brainy also bring a muzzle" shouted Alex as she ran away from the alien who was ready to spit another bomb. Kara to prevent the monster from launching another bomb from its mouth came flying right in front of its face and began to hit it repeatedly in the face.

The alien staggered backwards, falling back to the ground, shook its bald head to recover from the blows and growled now angry. It must have understood the blonde's moves, because as soon as he was standing again and Supergirl tried to hit him, the alien blocked her fist and tightened until he broke her bones.

The superhero cried out in pain and the alien grinned throwing her against the pillar of the nearby building. Kara created a chasm after passing the pillar, and clenched her teeth at the pain she felt throughout her body. She felt blood coming down from her forehead.

The alien spat other bombs, pointing them all towards that building, which slowly began to tilt. The blonde quickly flew up to push with all her strength holding it still. "Alex, take all the civilians away!" she cried wearily trying to think of a solution. The DEO had civilians removed, some of them were filming what was happening.

"Supergirl" when the blonde heard Brainy's voice she quickly turned to the cyborg that had transported many chains into a dark track.

"I was able to find out what the alien is, and the lead weakens him a lot," he explained, and the superheroine clenched her teeth and kept the building.

"Brainy, rebuild the pillars first!" she said and the cyborg nodded, thinking about where to get the new supports and positioning them to keep the weight of the building.

Meanwhile, DEO's adherents continued to weaken the alien using lead weapons that the cyborg had prepared and brought. When the building managed to keep itself, Kara pulled away and retrieved the lead muzzle.

With one click, she positioned it in front of his mouth, finally stopping the explosions. The alien tried to remove it by bringing his humanoid paws to his mouth, but backing up he tripped and fell to the ground. The superhero retrieved the chains and tied the alien tight, making him faint with the last punch on his head.

"Keep it in the most uncomfortable cell there is," She said to the agents preparing to transport him away. Alex approached and looked at her worried. "You have blood ... here" She said approaching a hand touching the forehead of the blonde, but she moved away slightly making a little grimace.

"It's nothing, but are you okay?" She asked worried looking at her. Kara analyzed her with the x-ray view, making sure she had nothing broken. "You have to come to the DEO and lie down under the sunlamps," the redhead said, but the superhero shook her head.

"I remind you that technically I don't work with DEO anymore. Colonel Haley scares me more than that alien," She said with a small laugh and Alex shook her head quickly.

"But I'm not interested in anything that thinks that ... heartless dictator" She snarled to herself and Kara kept an amused smile, feeling the annoyance in her sister's voice.

"You have to stay at least a few hours, no excuses," She said, pointing a finger at her and Supergirl held up her hands in a nod. The cyborg reached them almost immediately and cleared his throat.

"Supergirl I need your help first to ensure those supports, there is only the 78% that they would hold the building until the human workers can properly reconstruct it" the blonde nodded and followed his directions.

It took her an hour to secure everything and Alex was waiting with her arms crossed at her chest near the DEO van. "Come on, you need rest," She said, trying in vain to hide her worry.

"Aye Aye Captain," she said with a tired smile as she approached. But then, his super-hearing felt something. Or rather, she heard someone's voice.

"K-Kara!"

Lena had woken up a short time after Kara had left the apartment. She was intelligent and understood that if she had left her alone it was an important question. She got out of bed and covered herself with a sheet.

Finally, when she realized that Kara was not there, she sat on the sofa and turned on the TV, looking for news about Supergirl.

Some live videos were showing Supergirl fighting a giant green alien. Lena felt her heart beating quickly whenever she saw the superheroine being thrown away or suffering.

After the building was about to fall, all the civilians had been turned away, so Lena didn't know how the fight had ended. She waited. No news. She waited again and again. Nothing.

She climbed down from the sofa, keeping the sheet tight as it came to the floor and looked like a long cape. She went out onto the balcony and looked around. Would she come back sooner or later? She was worried, scared of what might have happened, or maybe it had already happened.

Was she left alone? At one point, she felt her eyes burning with the tears she was trying to hold back. She didn't care if the cold wind was practically freezing her, she started calling the superhero's name hoping she could hear it.

Kara paralyzed and turned to her house, remembering Lena and cursing herself for not thinking about it before. How could she leave her alone all that time?

"I have to go home," she said quickly, she didn't even hear her sister's answer, which was certainly a complaint, and got up in the air. As soon as she got home, she looked around for Lena, worried.

"Lena?" she called her and immediately saw the little girl emerge from the balcony. As soon as she saw the superheroine, her eyes widened. She was covered in plaster and dust, but what frightened her most was the dry blood on her forehead.

The brunette took a hesitant step forward, but immediately let go of the tears she was holding back and ran to Kara, the blanket forgotten on the floor. Lena hugs the blonde tightening her abdomen with her arms whining. Kara stared in surprise before returning her grip.

"I didn't think it would take so much, I'm sorry," she murmured and let the brunette take her time. The brunette remained like this for a few moments, trembling slightly with sobs and when she seemed to loosen her grip, Kara took the opportunity to kneel on the ground and reach her height.

Lena looked at her with glassy eyes and red cheeks streaked with tears. Her lip trembled and she tried not to sob.

"I didn't mean to scare you so much," she admitted with a small, reassuring smile as she put her hands on Lena's cheeks and wiped her tears with her thumbs. The girl enjoyed that delicate touch and approached a little bit, squinting and sniffling.

"W-when I woke up you weren't there, so I thought you had to go out and save someone. I turned on the TV and I saw the fight .. and that alien attacked you.." the knot in the throat began to make it difficult to talk properly. For a moment Kara hoped Lena didn't know about her alter ego, hoped she hadn't seen those scenes and worried about her.

"Did it hurt you? You have blood on your forehead," She said as she brought her hand close and brushed dry blood against her fingertips. Kara smiled at her and took her hand gently, kissing her knuckles.

"I'm fine, Lena, I'm already healed, now I just need a shower, some food and rest," she spoke slowly as she wiped the last tears of the brunette and kept smiling at her. Lena bit her lower lip before approaching again and hugging her around her neck with her arms.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back," she admitted in a low tone. And it was her worst nightmare. Losing people she cared for since her mother died and she had been with the Luthor for at least 4 years.

She was now able to hide the pain and constant fear that haunted her every day. Lex and his father were the only people she trusted and loved, but from what she understood from Kara's words and her behaviour, neither was alive or at least they were no longer part of Lena's life.

So now there was only one person left to hold on to, Kara. Even if she had no memories of when they had met or lunches spent together, or evenings spent watching a film, she felt a great connection with the superheroine.

If she lost her she would feel alone, even more than she felt now. Not knowing what had happened to her body was terrifying, but the blonde could reassure her, would remain at her side until the end and would help her.

"I will always come back Lena" she whispered, surrounding her with muscular arms and placing a hand on her black hair. "I love you so much ..." she murmured hugging her tight, and for the first time, the girl heard those words come from someone.

When the brunette moved away slightly, Kara laid her lips on her forehead. Lena became paralyzed if she could she would blush even more, but she understood after the blonde tried to feel her temperature.

"You're practically burning," the superheroine said worriedly. "What about while I prepare food you take a bath?" She asked with a small smile and Lena could only nod.

They went back to the blonde's room, who took a shower with her super-speed and changed her clothes. Lena sighed in relief when she saw her clean from the blood.

Kara tried not to show her how tired she felt. While Lena took a bath, she made some rice, so that the brunette could eat without problems. She didn't know exactly what she could eat, the Kryptonian had never had the flu, but from what she had seen when Alex was ill, Eliza used to cook rice.

Lena joined her when the plates were now on the table, with a new sweatshirt and long trousers to which she had rolled the ends so that she could walk. She had quickly dried her hair, which was just a little damp now. She went to sit down and ate slowly, hoping she wouldn't be nauseous again.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" the blonde asked, holding a yawn as she ate as if she had been fasting for months. Lena shrugged in answer, nodding. The important thing for her was to stay close to Kara, she had the childish need to be near her and make sure she was okay.

After lazily placing the dishes in the sink, swearing that she would wash them later, Kara joyously took Lena into her arms and happily jumped up to the couch, causing a little laugh from the girl. Kara adjusted the sofa and retrieved the blankets and some pillows.

The blonde stretched out and immediately felt the fatigue multiply, but she had to stay awake at least until the beginning of the film. "What would you like to watch?" she asked as she signalled the brunette to lie down next to her. Lena paused for a moment before accepting the invitation and lying down next to the superhero.

Kara immediately approached her with one arm, partly because Lena might have fallen, and covered both with the blanket. "You choose," she murmured, looking at the screen as she adjusted her head on the pillow.

Kara decided to pick a classic Disney, knowing that Lena hadn't seen even one during her childhood and then wanted to give her at least that little joy.

Not even ten minutes passed, that the blonde had already fallen asleep, and Lena turned for a moment to look at her. She got up a little and checked that there weren't bruises on her forehead.

She sighed assured that Kara was fine and settled back, concentrating on the film and enjoying the warmth and comfort that surrounded her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lena awoke with a start, breathing quickly and widening her eyes. She was still lying on the sofa in the living room, the lights were off. The lights of the city filtering through the windows allowed her to see only the outlines of the objects. She felt a shiver running down her back and turning around she realized she was alone. She yawned rubbing her eyes as she sat up and looked around._

_Lena got up as soon as she was convinced she had to find Kara, she looked around and approached the bedroom. She hesitantly knocked on the closed door, assuming she was there since the kitchen and bathroom were empty. Hearing nothing, she decided to open the door slowly, producing a disturbing creak that made her shiver again. She peered into the room, taking a few steps forward. The bed was empty._

_Lena frowned and looked around the room. "Kara?" she tried to call her in a low voice, her tone was rough because of the voice still kneaded with sleep._

_She heard a thump in the salon and turned quickly. With the heart in her throat, she left the room and retraced her steps coming up behind the sofa._

_"Kara?" she repeated more uncertainty, but when she noticed a fallen jacket she thought that it had been the one to produce the previous sound. She sighed with relief as she approached and looked at the jacket in confusion, how had it fallen?_

_Lena noticed a movement from the corner of her eye and whirled around. She looked for anyone or anything that could explain that movement. But she saw nothing._

_Until she felt a hand pressed on her mouth and another that grabbed her wrists holding them behind her back. Lena began to fidget trying to scream and see who her assailant was. Immediately from the shadows of the apartment appeared some people, all armed and with a grin on their faces._

_"Let me go!" She tried to scream, but the hand on her mouth only made it an indistinct lament. Among the many people came two figures, the man in the white coat and with a syringe in his hands ready to use, and Lillian. Lena stirred and nudged the man who was holding her from behind, causing him to arch to the floor with pain between his legs. Lena was free and tried to open the front door. But it was locked. She looked at all the people in the room giggling tastefully at her useless attempts._

_Lena looked around and reached the sofa to look for a weapon to defend herself. But another of the men took her in his arms, clasping her up to take her breath in her throat, lifting her off the ground. "L-let me go!" this time her cry boomed in the apartment now full of criminals._

_"Come on Lena, don't scream so much, I've raised you better than that." Her mother's icy, musky voice paralyzed Lena. If there was a person who she hated and feared in the same way it was certainly Lillian, her eyes devoid of emotion seemed to reflect a ruthless and capable of anything. Also to kill her daughter._

_Technically Lena had been adopted, but Lillian had always hated her. Ever since she had walked through the door while holding Lionel's hand. She liked to reproach Lena every day that she wasn't enough, that every time she didn't succeed in something she was just a failure and a shame for the Luthor._

_Lena looked at her angrily and knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to escape anymore she stopped fidgeting. "Supergirl will be here in moments," she growled, challenging her with her eyes, but her determination faded when the woman burst into an evil laugh._

_"She can't save you, Lena, she's just like her cousin, both of them convinced that they're gods down on the ground," She said as she approached, the man in a white coat following her._

_"Yet I managed to get them both out of the scene, it wasn't easy but you know how much I like difficult challenges ... above all to win them" She said with a sly smile. Lena's eyes widened as she looked for some hesitation, which made her understand that Lillian was lying._

_But the woman had a rigid posture, a steady gaze and a slow and sure step. "You're lying!" She cried out, even though the uncertainty in her voice betrayed her immediately. Lillian smiled, even more, knowing full well how much her daughter couldn't find a reason why Lillian must have lied._

_"We both know it's not true," She said and approached a hand grabbed the girl's face. Lena tried to slip out of her grip, but this became even more strict. It wasn't like the kind caresses of Kara, caresses she would never receive again._

_"Now that you no longer have anyone to scream for help, will you stop opposing?" She asked rhetorically as Lena felt her eyes burn. She stood for a few moments in silence, trying to fight back the tears. Quickly she turned her face and bit the woman's hand._

_Lillian let her go immediately by hitting a surprised moan, stepping back a little. Initially, she looked annoyed, but the smile returned on her lips. "After all, you're a Luthor," She murmured, wiping her hand on the man's coat behind her._

_"But you must begin to listen to me," She said more seriously, she nodded to the man with the coat and walked away disappearing behind other armed people. The man raised the syringe as she approached. But Lena began to stir frightened and angry._

_"Don't even think about it!" she shouted, desperately trying to loosen his grip, but he did nothing but hold it tight. Eventually, the needle entered the vein on her neck, injecting some liquid that started to burn her entire body immediately._

_"Let me go or I ... I ..."  she tried to get up, but the eyes began to close and the body became heavy until she was forced to fall asleep._

_Lena woke up feeling tired, her body burning and she felt the straps tighten her wrists and ankles. She felt her heart beating rapidly and when she opened her eyes her worst suspicion turned out to be real. She was again tied to the hospital bed, in the completely white room similar to a laboratory. On the left arm was a drip with the balustrade substance._

_She clenched her teeth trying to free herself, but she couldn't move and she felt herself without strength._

_"My favourite patient is back," he said with a grin on his face as he approached._

_"Your transportation was turbulent, mh? But you finally got here anyway," he said as Lena watched him from below. She tried not to look scared, but the tears that threatened to drop them out of her eyes made it impossible._

_"Now we can move on to phase two," he said and brought some surgical instruments closer to the bed. Lena's eyes widened and she began to fidget to free her tied hands. She tried to stop him and pleading him, but a band covered her mouth and what was hear were only suffocated complaints._

_"Shh, if you're a good girl, it'll be over soon," he said and took a scalpel after covering his mouth with a band. Lena fidgeted until she felt the metal tip on her arm etching. She cried out more as the tears began to fall. It burned like hell and she begged for it to stop, but it didn't happen, it just got worse._

When Lena finally opened her eyes, she was in a sweat bath, her breath was swift and her heart in her throat. For a moment she couldn't focus her attention on what surrounded her, the sounds around her were muffled and almost non-existent. For a moment she stopped until she heard someone take her by both arms to move her and seat her. Scared she stirred, the holes in her arms kept burning and she tried to push away her attacker with all the strength she had.

"Let me go!" She cried, freeing herself from the grip that held her arms and began to cough. Kara was trying to calm her down, she had noticed her stirring in her sleep and had tried to wake her up, but the brunette seemed to be raving like crazy.

"Lena breathes," she tried to hold her still, but Lena kept fidgeting to be released and almost kicked her in the face. The blonde decided to let her go hoping that the gesture would calm her down. As soon as she was free, Lena tried to move and get up, but a terrible twinge made her cry out in pain and fall to the ground on her side. Kara sent an emergency message to Alex and knelt next to the girl.

"Lena, can you hear me? It's me, it's Kara," she continued to talk to her as Lena narrowed her eyes and began coughing again. The brunette put her hands to her arms, from which the bluish liquid and blood were now coming out, the same liquid that was now coughing from her mouth.

She was like this for a few minutes, Kara trying to calm her down unsuccessfully, while Lena cried little moans of pain that struck the blonde's heart.

Kara didn't dare touch her, because even if she tried, Lena would have been worse and it would have made things more difficult. Alex entered the apartment and as soon as she saw the scene she ran beside her sister who was now in tears.

She put her hand close and felt the beating of the brunette trying to push her away while coughing.

"Let me go ... please," she sobbed, shaking even more, and Alex bit her lip before injecting her tranquillizer with a syringe. Kara's eyes widened and she looked at her sister but decided they would talk about it when Lena felt better.

"What's happening to her?" the blonde asked worriedly as the redhead wiped the girl's face from the bluish substance. Alex sighed looking at her sister.

"I'm not sure, but probably her body is rejecting the substance, we must take her to the DEO Kara," she said, trying in vain to hide the worry in her voice.

The blonde was about to shake her head again when she met the frightened and tired green eyes of the girl. Lena was calmer, she felt the body heavy and the blurred vision finally focused the figures in front of her. When she recognized Kara's face, she opened her mouth to speak. After several attempts, she managed to struggle.

"K-Kara .. i-it..hurts" the whisper was almost inaudible, Alex could hardly hear it, but Kara had picked it up loud and clear. Kara in a blink of an eye had changed her clothes and knelt again in the same spot.

She clenched her fists before nodding and approached the girl, gently taking her in her arms. Lena trembled occasionally slightly, but as soon as she was in the superhero's arms she rested her head on her shoulder, relaxing and letting go of the effects of the drug that had been injected.

"As soon as you get there, tell Brainy to start the procedure we had prepared," she said and Kara frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked confusedly, what procedure was she talking about?

Alex hesitated a moment before shaking her head. "We'll talk about it later, now go," she said as she approached the front door to get to her bike.

"I'll wait for you there," she told her sister before flying from the balcony, continuing to tighten the body in her arms. "It will be all right," she whispered even though Lena had fainted and she couldn't hear her.

Arriving at the DEO she approached Brainy in a hurry and told the cyborg the same words used by the redhead. Brainy was surprised for a moment before nodding and leading the superhero into an operating room. Kara had Lena spread out on the bed and the cyborg cut off the girl's clothes revealing her bluish-coloured arms.

"It's worse than I had predicted," the cyborg muttered to himself and Kara frowned. "What do you mean by 'predicted'?" She asked in confusion and Brainy stared stammering for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Before talking about it, you should help me clean this substance and disinfect the holes," he said, changing the subject and Kara felt a doubt growing up in the antechamber of her brain, but she had to repress it and think about what she had to do at that moment.

She cleaned the brunette's arms and Brainy inserted a drip into her arm. In addition, he activated the electrocardiogram that recorded the slow beat and the high temperature, at that moment Alex entered with her breath rapid, she had certainly run.

"Kara, you should go out, let nobody come here," the redhead said quickly as she wore plastic gloves.

"But I-" she tried to object, but she thought about what could have happened if the Colonel had discovered everything. She sighed nodding, left the last kiss on Lena's head before getting up and out, guarding and dismissing anyone who passed by.

"Agent Dox, I need those analyzes and also-" Kara paid no more attention to what Alex said, she didn't want to listen, she knew that it would only make her worry more about terms unknown to her.

"Supergirl, what are you doing here?" and just then, she found herself facing the last person she wanted to see. The blonde gathered all her self-control, shedding tears and wearing an impassive mask before approaching the woman.

"Colonel" she nodded her head before looking around.

"I had to recover some things I had left here" perfect, stupid and surreal excuse that Colonel Haley will never believe.

"In any case, you have no right to enter this structure without an invitation," the woman said, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow, looking at her in disbelief. Kara kept her gaze low, sighing and nodding.

"It won't happen again," she said quietly, and the Colonel seemed to notice the blonde's change of attitude.

"I didn't think you could be so sorry," she admitted, trying to understand more her behaviour, taking a step closer to deciphering the heroine's expression. Kara jerked backwards and shook her head.

"Oh no, not at all, I mean yes, I'm sorry, but not so much, you know, fifty-fifty," she said and grimaced, realizing she had rambled as usual with the woman who seemed to hate her.

Colonel Haley rolled her eyes and shook her head before looking at Kara. "So where did you leave these objects? I'll take you to the exit," She said and Kara stammered for a moment before speaking again.

"Oh yes, in my room ... I mean, the one with the solar lamps," She said, thinking it was the most plausible and far from Lena.

So the superheroine found herself walking beside the Colonel in embarrassing silence. At one point the blonde couldn't stand it and spoke, even to stop herself from the temptation to listen to the conversation in the room where Alex was.

"Are things okay?" She asked, and the Colonel was a moment surprised to hear the superhero speak.

"Magnificently, even without you," She said, and the answer made the blonde's blood boil, which stopped short of responding to it and silently nodded.

"Fine," she said with a mumble. When they arrived in the room, Kara retrieved a portable solar lamp, but Colonel Haley had a complaint.

"It's DEO technology" she began and so discussed for ten minutes. Finally, the colonel sighed, shaking her head.

"All right, you can take it, just get out of here!" she blurted out at the end and for a moment Kara found a certain resemblance between the Colonel and Alex. Quickly, she shook her head to drive away that thought and with a victorious smile she came to the exit, knowing full well that she could go back without being seen.

"It was a pleasure Colonel," she said sarcastically, making a military salute before flying away, simply by walking around the building and back inside. "Really a pleasure," she murmured, sneaking back to the room and finding Brainy in front of the door.

"Supergirl" the blonde immediately silenced him with a finger in front of her mouth.

"Are you stupid? If someone hears you, they'll hunt me again!" She shouted in a whisper, looking around suspiciously. The cyborg frowned in confused eyebrows.

"Again?" he asked, but Kara shook her head, sighing.

"Long story, How is Lena? Can I come in?" She asked, the tone completely changed and now worried. Brainy nodded simply pointing at the door. "Come in, I will keep watch," he said and he didn't have to repeat it twice before the blonde entered.

Lena now had a hospital gown, and Kara grimaced as if she resembled what she wore the night she had saved her. She approached, flanking Alex who was checking some things on the tablet.

"How is she?" she asked, hoping for a positive answer. Alex moistened her lips before sighing, raising her face and meeting her sister's worried eyes.

"For now she's stable, she loses neither blood nor rejects that substance," she explained, but Kara paused on that 'for now' that made her worry even more.

"For now?" she repeated with a lump in her throat and Alex couldn't hold her gaze any more.

"Now it's all unpredictable, we have to wait for her body to recover itself," she said and Kara clenched her fists thinking back to the behaviour of the redhead and Brainy.

"You knew it would happen," She murmured, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Alex widened her eyes, raising her head in surprise. She opened her mouth to say something but found herself immediately speechless. Kara felt the anger of just before returning and crossed her arms to her chest.

"Did you allow this to happen?" she snapped and Alex sighed, shaking her head.

"Of course not Kara, I didn't think it would be so bad," she replied, posing the tablet. Kara opened her mouth wide.

"And when did you want to tell me that she could have such a reaction?!" she asked, more and more agitated, Alex frowned, crossing her arms to her chest.

"Don't raise your tone with me, I didn't tell you because you would have been worried and you would have become crazy," she said and Kara snorted an ironic laugh.

"Of course I would have worried, but at least I would have been prepared!" She said and Alex rolled her eyes. "You would have reacted the same way, that is exaggerated," She said and Kara tried to calm down by walking in the room for a while.

"I might even be exaggerating, but when I woke up I found her terrified and ... bleeding .. and I didn't know what to do because she didn't let herself be touched" slowly the anger began to fade away and the tone lowered. Kara felt the tears pile up again and the voice quiver.

"When I saw her I was so afraid of losing her, and I couldn't even hold her in my arms ... if she died I could never tell her what I really feel ... she will never remember me again, it would all be my fault" when she began to sob Alex hugged her immediately and squeezed her as tight as she could. Kara replied with a stranglehold, mumbling other disconnected phrases as she tried to calm her sobs in vain.

"Kara it's okay, Lena is safe," the redhead whispered softly stroking her hair and felt her sister hide her face in the hollow of her neck.

"I can't let anything happen to her, I would never forgive me," she continued, holding back sobs.

"Nothing will happen to her, we'll find a solution, I promise," Alex said, continuing to tighten her and began to pass a hand through her golden hair. They stayed like that for a while, Kara apologized for raising her voice and Alex apologized for not telling her about Lena.

"Should she stay here?" Kara asked, wiping her face as she walked away and looked at the brunette.

"At least for today, when we're sure she's out of danger, you can take her home," She explained, and Kara nodded, sitting down next to the white bed. She took one of Lena's hands and hid it between her own. She was worried, scared, she didn't want to lose her.

"What do we do with the Colonel? How will we not let her find out all this?" She asked, looking nervously at the door. She could see Brainy standing outside of it.

"We'll figure it out," said the redhead, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. Suddenly Alex's transceiver rang and the redhead had to answer, believing it was an emergency.

"Director Danvers" at the sound of the Colonel's voice Alex hesitated a moment before answering. "Colonel Haley, is there any problem?" she asked resolutely and calmly.

"Come to my office," the woman simply said, and Alex began to worry about the tone she used. "I'm on my way," she said simply before closing the transmission. "She should really buy a phone," Alex muttered to herself before approaching Kara, who didn't take her eyes off the brunette.

"I have to go, you and Brainy will have to stay here, if there's any problem let me know, I'll keep the Colonel busy as much as possible," She said and Kara turned for a moment before hugging her nodding.

"Be careful, sometimes I think that woman isn't human," She said grimacing and Alex smiled amusedly. "She's still a superior of mine, I'll keep her busy as much as possible" She reassured her and greeted her before leaving the room. She walked to the office where important meetings were often held and contained the most secret files of the DEO.

She knocked at the door and, after obtaining the consent, she entered and closed the door behind her.

"Did you want to see me?" she asked as she approached, keeping her hands behind her back, standing up. Haley was leaning back in her chair with her hands crossed in front of her.

"You have to report on yesterday's attack of the alien, and besides, I need to know if there are any other entrances I don't know about," she said and Alex frowned slightly.

"I will be able to report shortly, as regards the revenue I don't think there are any hidden to the plant," she said lying, knowing that there was one specially designed entrance for Supergirl.

"Then you'll have to check this building from top to bottom," she said immediately. Alex took a step forward, continuing to look at the cryptic expression of the Colonel. "May I ask, how come this question?" she asked, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"A while ago I found Supergirl running undisturbed for the base," she began with great annoyance in her tone of voice.

"I want to avoid unauthorized people entering without permission as if it were their home, so I want you and a trusted team to redo the mapping of the building, without neglecting anything. Am I clear?" she said and Alex nodded, sighing.

"I didn't hear you, Am I clear?" she asked more seriously and Alex had to use all her self-control not to roll her eyes and answer sarcastically.

"Yes, ma'am," she said, saluting.

"You can go now, report and start immediately," she said, and Alex simply turned around before leaving the office, closing the door not-so-very gently. When she returned to Lena's room, she had disappeared, and so did Kara and Brainy. The room was immaculate and clean and no one was there anymore.

Where the hell were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for supporting this story! I'm very glad that you like it :3. I remind you that if you find some mistakes, let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'm a little late. It took me a while to finish the story but in the end, I did it! I remind you that English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes let me know.

Kara continued to gently touch a hand of Lena looking at her worried in silence. Everything seemed normal, she was stable, but Kara couldn't avoid thinking of the worst. Brainy took a few steps forward holding his hands behind his back.

"Did she say something while she was conscious? It might be useful to know what she was dreaming of," the man said and the blonde thought for a while before answering. She thought about how upset she was and tried not to get stuck.

"She was probably dreaming of being taken back by those men, asking them to let her go," Kara said and the cyborg nodded thinking about it.

"So no particular details?" he asked and Kara simply shook her head. There was silence again in the room, and the blonde was so taken by the thoughts that accumulated in her head that she didn't hear the agent approach the door. It was too late when her hearing caught the sound of footsteps in front of the door.

A man came in and was paralyzed on the spot noticing Supergirl, Brainy and a little girl lying on the hospital bed.

"What the heck it's-" he didn't finish the surprising question that Brainy punch him in the face quickly, making him fall to the ground unconscious.

There was a moment of silence, during which Kara first looked at the man on the ground several times and then Brainy, who seemed quiet enough as if what he had just done was perfectly normal.

"I can't believe you did such a thing!" The blonde screamed softly as she reached the unconscious Agent on the ground. Brainy rubbed his right hand as he turned, confused.

"He would have blown our cover," he said quietly and touched the man's body with his toe. Kara's eyes widened and she lowered herself to see if he was okay. "He's still alive, I used a force equal to-" he didn't even finish talking that Supergirl jumped up and looked at him in panic.

"They are coming, we have to leave," She said and Brainy nodded quickly as he approached the unconscious girl. "And what do we do with the Agent?" He asked puzzled as he turned off the monitors and disconnected the drip. Kara took the man in her arms and looked at him annoyed. With a quick jerk, she vanished into thin air, hiding the man in a closet. When Kara returned she quickly cleaned the room and took Lena in her arms gently, leaving Brainy to throw away the things used.

"I know where we could go, but you'll have to create a diversion to make me pass undisturbed and get me out of here," She said, noting that the colonel was crossing that very corridor at that moment, occupying the only escape route.

"You and Director Danvers have the strange habit of getting me to always be the bait" the cyborg muttered before leaving and finding himself in front of some agents who held a map of the structure in their hands.

"Colleagues" the man caught their attention, taking a step forward, his hands clasped in front of him as he used to do. "Agent Dox, we need to check this area," an agent said, stepping forward to reach the room that in theory shouldn't be used by anyone and therefore had to be empty.

"I already checked that the equipment was all working. You can move on to the next one" he cleverly invented before clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry to tell you that we have to do it to record everything the Colonel asked us to do," the Agent said, not understanding why Brainy didn't want to move from there. Kara waited for the right moment to go out, spying on her x-ray vision and listening to the conversation with the super-hearing. Brainy had to think quickly and stammered a moment before speaking again.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go through that door. The Director has entrusted me with a super secret task that I can't speak to anyone about," the agents looked at each other confused. "They didn't tell us anything," they said and Brainy shrugged. "If you have any questions ask the Director, I can't reveal anything else to you," he said, and finally, after exchanging a few more words with those present, they left and headed for the next corridor.

Kara came out as soon as she was sure they were far enough away. Brainy looked at her and smiled slyly. "Mission accomplished," he said proudly and Kara breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, now we just have to leave without attracting attention," the blonde muttered as she held Lena's helpless body in her arms.

Brainy walked in front of her even though Kara could hear all the noises and see if anyone was coming. Eventually, they left the DEO without being seen and found themselves in a fairly hidden alley.

"We have to take her to L-Corp," the blonde muttered, looking at Lena in her arms, still pale and hot from fever. "We will take her to the room where Sam was previously held, no one will disturb us there," She explained before Brainy could object.

"And I'll have to play bait again, right?" the cyborg asked, sighing, sensing the plan of the woman who simply nodded in response and rose to the sky to reach the large building. Brainy followed her thanks to her ring of the Legion and arrived in front of the immense structure Kara analyzed the situation carefully. It was practically lunchtime, so the guards were changing shifts, she just had to take advantage of the right moment to get past them.

The blonde landed in the back and froze the camera without being seen. "Let's hurry up," She whispered and the cyborg nodded before following her, looking around suspiciously. Kara also froze the lock so it was easy to break through the door without producing too much noise.

They found themselves in a long corridor leading to a door, beyond which was a guard on the other side. "It's up to you, you have to distract him," the blonde whispered as they approached. Kara instinctively squeezed the body in her arms and waited for Brainy to remove the man in a suit and tie at least two meters high.

If it were not such a serious moment, Kara would have laughed at the ridiculous difference in height between the two and how Brainy practically had to look up to talk to the man.

"Excuse me, sir," he began in his usual 'unsuspecting' tone, placing himself in front of the man after sneaking out of the door where the superhero was listening to the conversation carefully.

"I was looking for the bathroom, may you please help me?" he asked the first thing that crossed his mind and Kara rolled her eyes at the banality of the question. The man frowned and looked seriously at the cyborg in front of him. "You are not allowed to stay in this area, let me see your ID," he said immediately, and if he could, the blonde would have facepalmed herself. He had made himself discovered right away!

"Certainly," Brainy replied, leaving Kara perplexed. But then she remembered the technological ID that the DEO had available. In fact, Brainy showed the document of a principal of the L-Corp. In this way, he was accompanied by the man who apologized for not having recognized him before.

"Don't worry," Brainy said quickly, following the man to the bathroom. Kara immediately went through the door and the room was quite empty. She had to reach the elevator and go down to the top floor, the underground one that only a few people could access thanks to reading the footprint.

The superhero checked several times that nobody was approaching and pressed the button. She waited impatiently for this to come down to the ground floor and cursed the slowness of that metal box.

When the doors opened, she entered the elevator and pressed the lower button which, after scanning her finger, closed the doors. Kara felt more and more nervous, Lena seemed to sleep peacefully, but she didn't move, the only thing that made it clear that she was still alive was her deep breath and the slightly slow beat.

Kara had learned the rhythm of her beat, she would have been able to recognize it in the middle of all of National City, and actually every night before going to sleep she looked for Lena and Alex's heartbeat, the most important people in her life.

At the thought that Lena was suffering so much, that she could even die, she felt her eyes burn but tried to remain calm and to push back her tears, noticing the doors opening on her destination.

Kara quickly approached the safest room with tools that could help Lena heal. She placed her on the perfectly redone and light blue cot. The room was dark, the very faint lights came on automatically when the blonde set foot in the room where Sam had previously been.

Lena moved for the first time since she was sedated. As soon as Kara made Lena lie down on the bed, she grimaced and muttered something in disappointment. The blonde chuckled slightly at the sweetness of that moment. She retrieved a chair and sat there, knowing full well that she wouldn't be leaving very soon.

Only then did she retrieve her cell phone, finding twenty messages and missed calls. She called Alex, who answered immediately.

"What the hell happened?! Lena has disappeared, where are you and Brainy? They found an unconscious agent in a small room that doesn't remember anything!" Alex spoke quickly, trying in vain to hide her concern. Kara interrupted her as soon as possible.

"I'm fine, we're fine. I had to take her away from the DEO because they would have discovered us right away. Brainy and I took Lena to the L-Corp, we're in Sam's room," She explained calmly trying to reassure her sister. "Okay, come on, tell Brainy to do basic procedures and do other checks," she said. The blonde was about to tell her that the cyborg wasn't there, but Brainy came out of the elevator with his hands behind his back and determined gaze.

"See you later," She closed the call Kara and helped Brainy prepare the various devices. A few hours passed, in the meantime Alex had joined them and had proceeded with almost complete control. Brainy had been sent to retrieve lunch even though it was late afternoon, and the cyborg complained for a while about feeling exploited before leaving.

Just after re-checking the drip, Alex noticed Lena starting to wake up. Kara also seemed to notice it and immediately approached, watching the brunette closely, breathing more irregularly.

Lena grimaced and raised her eyebrows, starting to get agitated. Kara crouched next to the bed and jumped when the brunette began to sob and gasped, her eyes widening. Kara immediately stood in front of her and tried to get her attention by bringing her hands together.

But immediately Lena waved her arms, looking around and trying to talk between sobs. "L-Let me go!" She blurted, still shaken by the nightmare from which she had awakened. It was always the same, always more real and painful.

"Lena, hey. It's me, calm down," the blonde said, looking for the eyes of the little girl who looked at her incredulously for a moment before shaking her head and continuing to sputter unconnected words. "N-you are not real. S-She killed you, she killed you," Lena repeated over and over again, pushing away the hands of the superhero and starting to walk away, approaching the opposite side of the bed.

"I am Kara, I am in front of you, look at me" Kara begged her almost desperately, approaching a little more but not going any further, fearing a reaction from the brunette too badly. Lena kept shaking her head as she sobbed uncontrollably.  
The blonde sought support from her sister and turned for a moment. "Alex-" she didn't even have time to formulate the sentence that the redhead widened her eyes and quickly approached Lena, who had slipped the drip and tried to get off the bed. Kara immediately got up and joined the girl who fell ruinously to the floor on her knees, not even having the strength to stay up.

"L-let me go... please" she continued babbling curled up on herself and the blonde sent everything to hell before approaching and enclosing her in her arms. Lena began to fidget, to hit her weakly with her hands and to try to free herself. Kara stood still and looked down at Alex, who came over with a syringe and crouched down.

The blonde looked at her for a moment, so Alex stopped her hand in mid-air. "It's for her own good," She assured her and finally Kara nodded slightly before letting her sister administer the sedative to Lena. Lena fought with all of herself, convinced that the people around her wanted to hurt her.

Because it had always been like that, she could never trust anyone. She had learned over time that everyone had ulterior motives when they approached her and therefore had to learn to get by on her own. She was convinced that Lillian had taken away one of the few people who had shown empathy towards her. Her mother had killed Supergirl, so the person who held her was probably just a hallucination.

She was still kept imprisoned by the man who would hurt her. And she still didn't know why she deserved to suffer that pain. Perhaps because she had let her biological mother die, that would have been the right punishment probably.

When she felt something pinch her arm she knew they had sedated her. She tried in vain to fight again and free herself. The substance came into circulation and the forces began to fail. She let herself go to the grip that held her and to the scent that surrounded her, which made that illusion even more painful.

"It's all right, you're safe," finally her ears seemed to pick up the sounds that surrounded her, and those words rang in her head until she had the strength to remain conscious longer.

When Kara was sure that Lena had fallen asleep she let the tears she tried to hold fall. She brought the little body closer to her and hid it as much as possible as if to defend it from the rest of the world.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly and Alex hugged her from behind to comfort her. "Kara you didn't do anything wrong," she assured her, stroking her arm.  
"But she's so scared, Alex, you saw her. I don't know what to do," she quickly admitted, holding back the sobs, while her voice inevitably trembled. The sister remained silent for a while, listening to the blonde sniff a few times.

"She's just delirious because of the substance, I'm sure when she wakes up again and that stuff won't be in circulation anymore, she'll be better," Alex said and let Kara stay there a little more before letting her lay Lena's body on the bed.

Alex cleaned her arm from which a trickle of blood came out and inserted the drip again. "I know you won't agree, but we have to keep her hands still," She said and Kara frowned, turning to her sister in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"If she woke up like before and for whatever reason we are not here, there is a chance that she will react as she did now," She began to explain and glanced at the girl. "She could try to leave, she would remove the drip and risk getting hurt," She continued and Kara thought of her words for a moment.

"Do you propose to tie her up? As if she were really a prisoner?" she asked irritably, her brows furrowed. Alex shook her head as she approached her sister and putting her hand on her arm, she had the most worried look Kara had ever seen.

"We do it for her own good so that she doesn't hurt herself. We will stay by her side and she won't have to fear anything, she will be safe," Alex continued and Kara bit her bottom lip, looking back at Lena. Now she seemed calm and serene again, as if nothing had happened, a tear running down her face broke the sort of balance that had formed. Kara sat down and held up a hand, drying Lena's face.

"Okay, but I still don't agree," she informed her in a whisper, lowering her head slightly. She avoided looking as Alex gently took Lena's hands and tied them with the straps that first held Samantha at bay.

Kara grimaced at the memory, and only hoped that Lena was quieter. After a few minutes of silence, Alex spoke again.

"For now, she is in a pharmacological coma, if she woke up she would suffer a lot from her injuries. Her body is rejecting the substance they gave her and she could have blood leaking from the holes in her arm," Alex explained, trying to keep her tone calm and serious.

Brainy returned at that moment, holding a few bags of Big Belly Burger in his hands. The three ate, Kara did it as quickly as possible before standing next to the white bed and waiting for Lena to wake up.

Hours passed, the two Agents of the DEO had to go to take care of some emergencies. Kara said she would stay there and they only have to call her in case of a major emergency. One day passed, but the blonde stayed awake all the time and watched over Lena. The brunette was stable, occasionally losing blood mixed with the bluish substance, but she showed no signs of change or deterioration.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, the blonde noticed Lena fidget slightly before waking up opening her eyes. Lena looked around the grey room and met two worried and tired blue eyes.

"Hey ..." Kara whispered as she approached and immediately placed a hand on her arm. Lena tried to adjust herself but noticed straps blocking her wrists. As soon as the blonde noticed Lena panicking, she tried to look into her eyes and calm her.

"Don't worry, they are just a precaution," She reassured her and noticed the lower lip of the brunette trembling slightly. "I-I'm s-sorry," she began in an uncertain, broken voice, her eyes shining with tears threatening to fall.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize for anything," Kara whispered and wiped away her tears as she placed her hands on the sides of her face. "I'm just giving you trouble, and I'm making it all more difficult because I act like a little girl who needs to be protected" she sobbed and Kara shook her head at the meaningless phrases she was babbling.  
"Lena, you need protection and it's okay to be afraid. I too am afraid sometimes and I'm a superhero" she smiled and spoke quietly to keep her from getting even more agitated.

"I care about you more than you can remember," Kara continued, kissing her on the forehead and stroking her cheek. "Soon we will be able to make you come back normal, you will get your memories back and everything will return to normal, I promise you. I will do everything necessary to make you feel better" those words did nothing but provoke other tears. Lena sobbed and brought her face close to the blonde's hand, seeking comfort.

"I'll take off your straps, but you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid," She said after a while, and Lena nodded once in response, sniffling and trying to calm her sobs. Kara smiled and released her wrists on which some red marks were beginning to appear. The blonde instinctively took her wrist gently and stroked it with her thumb. Lena seemed to calm down with the caresses of the blonde, who as soon as she could, she cleaned her arms from the liquid that began to stain them.

"Kara .." Lena's feeble whisper made her raise her head and attracted her attention. "I need to use the bathroom," She admitted with a slight blush on her cheeks. Kara nodded and checked the drips before helping her out of bed. Lena staggered as soon as she stood up and stood at the bed waiting for the world to stop turning.

"Do you want me to help you?" Kara asked hesitantly, but Lena shook her head not wanting to give her any other worries. She held on to the drip and walked to the door that Kara was pointing to.

The blonde waited and refrained from invading her privacy by waiting in front of the door. Ten minutes passed, and Kara almost couldn't take it anymore. But in the end, Lena returned after washing her hands.

Kara immediately noticed the tiredness of the girl who barely closed the door behind her. When the brunette almost fell forward and could no longer keep herself, Kara caught her kneeling in front of her. "I'll take you to bed," She whispered, getting up and squeezing her. Lena mentally cursed herself for being a burden to Kara again.

The Kryptonian had Lena stretched out on the bed and noticed her trying to take courage and talk to her. "What's up?" She asked gently and the brunette bit her lip and looked away.

"Will you tie me again?" She asked uncertainly and the blonde immediately shook her head, reassuring her, taking her hand in hers. "Now you just have to rest a little while Alex and I find the cure, you are safe here and no one will hurt you" Lena by now had learned those words by heart, but hearing them calm her down every time. The brunette nodded and looked at the hands of the Kryptonian who held her hand. "Can you ... stay with me? At least until I fall asleep," She asked in a small voice and Kara immediately smiled before nodding. Kara went around the bed and lay down beside the brunette, who in the meantime looked at her in surprise.

The blonde signalled her to come closer and Lena looked down in embarrassment and found herself in the woman's arms. After a while, Lena relaxed, finding that close so familiar that she was able to return it with her arm where the IV was not attached.

"It will all end very soon," Kara assured her, stroking her hair and leaving a kiss on her head. Lena hid her face by tucking her head under the woman's chin and closed her eyes. "I love you, Kara" for the first time she gave voice to the feelings she had felt since the superhero saved her the first time. She didn't remember anything about their friendship, but she trusted Kara blindly and was grateful to any God watching over her for bringing them together.

Kara in response squeezed her even closer and let her sleep, covering her with the cloak she still wore and which served as a blanket. Kara was overwhelmed by fatigue and fell asleep in turn, promising to always protect Lena and reveal her feelings as soon as it was all over.

Alex returned to the lab hours later to convince Kara to take a break, eat and rest at home. When she turned on the lights she dropped the bags where she kept food on the floor. The surprise was immediately replaced by contentment and approached the two girls.

The redhead took her cell phone and took a picture to capture the moment, she would tease both later, when they woke up and resumed. Alex adjusted the red cape on both women who slept in each other's arms, Lena must have disposed of the substance in a circle and grown up in her sleep.

Alex blushed slightly when she realized that now Lena was covered little and nothing by the hospital gown, and decided to leave the embarrassing situation to Kara. She decided to keep the cameras in the room lit to capture the moment and keep it as a happy reminder of that particular experience.

Needless to say, when the two women woke up, Kara's happiness was almost immediately replaced by embarrassment and the superhero tried to cover Lena with her cape by repeating various excuses and got out of bed, falling ruinously to the ground for the heat of the moment. The blonde ran to get her clothes and to escape from that situation. Lena took a shower while she was trying to remember what happened in those days. She dressed up with some clothes that Kara gave to her and took aspirin for her headache.

Lena remembered what had happened, and as soon as she had the chance, she thanked Kara and embraced her like she never did. The brunette barely held back her tears and sobs as she hid her face and continued to hold Kara.  
"Thank you for all you've done. If it weren't for you I don't know what would have happened to me and what my mother would have done," she whispered in a trembling voice as the blonde squeezed back and deeply inspired the coconut scent of her shampoo.

"Now it's all over, we'll stop Lillian and everything will come back as before," She reassured her again, feeling a strange pang in her chest. She had promised herself that she would confess to Lena her feelings as soon as that story was over, and she intended to do it.

Finding Lillian was easy, a little less was stopping her and defeating the man who wore Kryptonite armour. Kara was stronger and faster than the enemy and defeated him. She wasn't badly injured, but she had some bruise all over her body and she was really tired.

The blonde watched as Lillian and her accomplices were escorted away by the DEO, knowing full well that they would all end up in prison with the trial. Lena absolutely wanted to participate in the capture of Lillian, and together with Brainy had monitored the mission. She had even designed a shield against the kryptonite for Kara, knowing that it would help her.

The Kryptonian couldn't return to the DEO after the fight, given the conflicts that still existed with the Colonel, but she was happy to reach the L-corp laboratories and have the various checks made by Lena and Alex in her new room. The same used by Sam previously, and by Lena.

The brunette had spoken little and nothing about her experience, embarrassed by what she had said and done. And Kara hadn't insisted, concentrating on finding Lillian and making her pay for all the pain she had caused to Lena.

"You'll be here all night and tomorrow we'll check that everything is up to standard," Alex informed her as she saved the data on the tablet in her hands. Kara puffed, letting her legs dangle and pouting. "But I'm fine! And I don't want to stay here alone," she replied, getting a look of annoyance from her sister.

"I can't stay, the Colonel has too many suspicions, disappearing immediately after a mission every time Supergirl is involved isn't safe," She explained and Kara rolled her eyes and kept moping.

"I'll stay with you" Lena's voice caught the attention of both. Kara gave a small smile, happy to finally be able to spend time with Lena alone. "Okay, don't let her get away from the sunlight, even if she uses her puppy eyes," Alex said, trying to stay serious while she left the tablet and approached Kara.

"Don't make it a difficult night," She said before hugging her and whispering in her ear. "Good luck," She said, knowing well that Kara wanted to reveal her feelings to Lena.

The blonde blushed slightly and pinched her arm before letting her go and greet her with a smile.

There was a moment of silence.

Kara began to fiddle with her fingers, letting her legs dangle and keeping her eyes down. Suddenly she had lost the ability to speak.  
"How do you feel?" the brunette asked as she approached and found herself practically in front of Kara. Inevitably, she met Lena's worried gaze and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired," she admitted sincerely, even as her heartbeat accelerated and her stomach started to stir.

"Thanks for letting us use this place anyway," She added after a while and Lena waved a hand to minimize the gesture. "It was the least I could do," She said gently before placing a hand on the blonde's trembling hands.

"Something worries you" it wasn't a question, Lena was sure something was wrong. Kara bit her lower lip before taking a deep breath and getting out of bed. Lena started to scold her since she didn't have to make efforts, but Kara's serious look made her shut up.

"I have to tell you something," She said, swallowing the knot in her throat. Lena looked at her in surprise and a little worried. "What have you done?" She asked, furrowing her brow, and Kara snorted a laugh, shaking her head. "Nothing, it's not about anything I did ... it's more about what you did to me," She tried to start the conversation and Lena was even more confused by those words.

"What happened to you because of Lillian, made me realize that ... I can't keep hiding my feelings from you" She began capturing Lena's full attention. Kara took courage and kept talking.

"I love you, Lena, I've been in love with you for a long time now. Since we first met and I was curious to meet you. When we became friends and we made a bond that I never had with anyone, I realized that without you I wouldn't have been able to go on" The blonde no longer had the strength to keep her eye on the woman in front of her and she focused on their now joined hands.

"And when Lillian kidnapped you, I felt such strong pain, maybe even worse than Kryptonite. The thought that I might never see you again changed me. I didn't sleep or eat for weeks and my goal was to find you again. I made a promise to myself, if I found you again I would confess my feelings, and that's what I'm doing," She said more determinedly, even though her hands kept shaking nervously.

"There was the small setback of your transformation, and my priority was to get you back to normal and reassure you. Because seeing you in that state was as painful as not knowing if you were still alive. I just hope I didn't ruin everything between us, if you don't feel the same, it's good enough, our friendship is enough for me and the important thing for me is to see you happy, therefore - wait, why are you crying?" the speech, filled emotion that she was giving, was interrupted when Kara lifted her eyes for a moment and saw Lena's face streaked with tears. Kara's eyes widened in concern.

"Oh Gosh, did I say something wrong?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows, the scar showed the concern she was feeling at that moment. Lena shook her head quickly, wiping her face with one hand and resting it on Kara's cheek as she approached.

"You said nothing wrong," She said, hugging her, sighing and feeling a great weight go away. "I was scared to confess you my feelings too" she whispered trying to hold her happy tears.

"Wait, does that mean you love me too?" Kara asked looking at her questioningly. Lena giggled and approached, standing on tiptoe slightly and also placing her other hand on the woman's face. She gave her a kiss, initially delicate and chaste, but when Kara returned it, resting her hands on the sides of the brunette, it became deeper and more passionate.

"Is that enough of an answer?" Lena asked in a whisper after walking away slightly and resting her forehead on Kara's one. Kara looked at her, smiling as she had never been before. "I don't think so," She said provocatively before kissing her again. And again. And again.


End file.
